Uncharted Mind Games
by lozfan
Summary: Talbot has taken Chloe hostage in his headquarters.Her goal is to escape but she must know 1st his secret past- his weakness. The more she learns about him, the more she is uncertain. The more she waits Nate and her friends will be at stake.TalbotXChloe
1. Chapter1:Unvigilant

CHAPTER 1: **Unvigilant**

* * *

><p>Chloe lay on a bed faced on her side of her cheek, with the soft comfortable covers over her body. She woke up from the bright illuminated room. She tried slowly getting up but she felt a sudden jolt of pain running through her head and felt nauseous. (What happened to me?) Still lying down, her body felt paralyzed but she was still able to lift her head up high. She looked around the large luxurious room; the room was very balanced, and immaculate. (Where am I?)<p>

She looked at the big opened window on the opposite side of the bed. It was so blinding that she had to squint. There lays a black shadow, seated on a chair next to a rounded table.

He answered, "Oh, you are awake." There was an accent in his voice. There were papers rustling as the shadow figure stood up and came closer towards her.

Chloe faltered a little, "Where am I?" she asked. Chloe raised one of her hands over her forehead to block the light and squinted more to see this figure more clearly.

The shadow responded, "You are safe now, do not worry." The shadow leaned to analyze her.

She knows at this point she has been abducted so how can she stay calm.

Finally her vision came back, she sees a man in a black tuxedo, tall and slim, young and fatigue, his shiny silky hair was combed back as it is wavy upfront, he had deep blue eyes, and had a freshly shaven stubble chin. Chloe was surprised who was in front of her; this man was Talbot.

Nathan warned her about this perplexing man. (Wait, did he just-?)

She questioned herself, "What did you do to me?"

Talbot greeted at her and put his hands together, "Now let's not worry about that. You are now considered a guest to us. I am responsible to be your host." Chloe stared at him confusingly. Considering this was the first meet, he gestured politely, "Well excuse me for my manners, but I have not introduced myself," he held out his hand willing to shake her hand, "my name is Talbot. Your name is Chloe Frazer are you not?"

Chloe stared speechlessly. She knew not to trust this man so she chose not to but did answer, "Yes I am."

Talbot felt embarrassed by her negation, "I suppose Nathan told you about me, but I bet it wasn't pleasant information." He changed the subject, "Well good," he gestured his hand around the room, "please make yourself at home. There are refreshments and food on the table," he paused at looked at the clock on the wall above them, "well I have to get going." Talbot drawn the papers from the table and put them into a small suitcase.

Chloe studied him as he rushed out, "Wait, I am not," she got interrupted by him, "please no time. I will explain later."

He opened the door, "although I have to warn you, there is no way out of here," he peeked his head out, "if you try to persist that is." He shut the door hearing two to three clicks at the end.

Chloe was puzzled. (What do they want from me?) She still felt dizzy but she was too enervated to get up. (What now?) Chloe felt guilty for being caught so easily but this man, this Talbot that Nathan mentioned to her, means real business. (There is nothing to do but wait.) Chloe felt tired and decided to sleep in until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Keys:<strong> ( ) Chloe's thoughts (( )) Talbot's thoughts

**(( ))** -(bold) Talbot's telepathic voice

Basically Talbot drugged her and took her hostage in Marlowe's headquarters.

Project to make artwork based off these scenes/these mini stories. Sorry for my horrible grammar, I am more visual than words but I hope you like it so far. There are more art scenes to come. Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 coming soon…


	2. Chapter2: Incompetent

Chapter2:** Incompetent**

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up in the early dawn, she felt better than before but still felt distraught. She stood up and walked towards the two planed window to open the blinds even wider. It was clear, the sun shone above with scattered clouds towards the bright blue sky. The place seemed isolated, the city was seen afar and the trees around the building headquarters helped conceal it. There were black cars all lined up in a rounded parking lot. She knew which one was Marlowe's car since she did help Nate tail them down before. A couple of Talbot's men were securing the area. It's hard to tell their expressions since they are wearing shades over their eyes. They do not look like they are alive that they stood still like statues. She understood why Talbot said she can't escape since she just noticed the windows were barred up like a helpless caged animal. The room door out can't be open unless she got Talbots' key.<p>

Chloe looked around the luxurious room looking over the table where Talbot sat. (What papers was he looking at?) She didn't want to think about it too much, besides she felt a little hungry. She recollected what Talbot said so she hovered over to the adjacent room and found a variety of bread in a basket with little packets of butter, a pair of waffles in a small plate and an empty cup.

She looked and saw a mini refrigerator on the floor, "Ah." She opened it and found milk and bottles of water.

Surprisingly she later found a toaster, a coffee maker, and a mini microwave around the corner table, "wow, everything is complete." She took her time and began to eat her breakfast slowly.

Chloe felt dirty, she headed to the washroom to wash her face and comb her bed hair. The bathroom was small but convenient with all the accessories ready to be used. This room was like a mini apartment, complete with everything you have asked for. She knew Marlowe's headquarters is larger than it looks with many glass windows and floors. Maybe there is more to this building that meets the eye.

As Chloe combed her hair gently, she heard a slight knock on the door, "Hello, may I come in?"

Chloe was startled and ran by the door, "yes, come in," she knew it was Talbot.

He answered back, "It's me, I'm coming in now," there was clacking until the door opened.

Chloe stood and watched as he came in, "Good morning," he said cheerfully, "did you eat well?"

Chloe nodded her head, "yes." He looked around the room if there was any suspicious activity yet but none whatsoever, "well good. I will be checking you throughout the day and every day if you don't mind."

"Ha nonsense, I've seen the security around here. I will be staying here like a spoiled princess," she was being sarcastic.

She wanted him to be ticked but he seemed calm so instead he chucked a little, "you're a funny one aren't you?" he kept changing subjects, "well it's my duty, so if you need anything just ask me." (I never thought he would be so politely mannered. Is he just pretending? Toying with me perhaps? Where is his dark side?)

Chloe thought, "How will I benefit you? I am nothing useful," she persists.

"I wouldn't say that," he grabbed his suitcase looking like he is ready to leave again.

Chloe tried to delay him longer, "what's in your suitcase?" she asked.

"Oh, just some research papers," staring at her curiously. He must be wondering why Chloe is pondering about.

"Uh huh, so it seems," she put her hands over her waist. (I hardly doubt so.)

He headed towards the door again, "are you leaving so soon?" (He seems to be on the go.)

"Why yes, I am sorry for the sudden departure but we have a lot of business to take care of. I have so much to do in such little time." Chloe was agitated, "alright, carry along then."

Talbot opened the door, "hope you have a good day, see you again tomorrow morning," he shut the door and locked it three times.

"Well that was suddenly awkward," she sighed and lay down on the master bed, "Now what? I am stuck here." She thought to herself on how to get out but she suddenly remembered seeing the keys placed inside his left tuxedo pocket.

Her mind soared, "I must get those keys."

* * *

><p><strong>Keys:<strong> ( ) Chloe's thoughts (( )) Talbot's thoughts

**(( ))** -(bold) Talbot's telepathic voice

I hope you like my mini stories. Sorry if the pace seems too brief. Please give any feedback, I want to hear your thoughts, thanks. Chapter 3 coming soon.


End file.
